Tears of Sand
by RyterHarpie
Summary: My 1st story! GaaraHinata. Hinata is slowly dealing with her problems. Can Gaara help, or will his presence only cause more pain. Final Chappie up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my very first story, so I hope you like it and if you would reviewing would be appreciated. Oh, and I revamped it a little from the original. Lot of problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata sat alone under a quiet willow tree. She had left the main branch house early. Her mind was racing. It seemed that no matter how hard she worked she would always be weak. She was a disappointment to them all, especially her father. She let herself become consumed in her thoughts, not sensing as another presence watched her from the tree tops.

* * *

Gaara looked on. He had been stranded in the land of the leaves, while the Kazekage, his father, once again talked of peace. Unable to sleep he wandered the village looking on at the blissfully ignorant villagers. On his way back to the room he was sharing with is brother and sister, she had caught his eye. Intrigued by the prospect of once again being allowed to feel alive, to do what he was created to do, he had followed her intending to take her life. Now as he looked on he felt something new. As he watched the small timid creature before him unknowingly biting her bottom lip, he felt something in him. Something that was strong enough to frighten even him.

* * *

Hinata was back in the village enjoying the company of her friends Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. She partially listened to them, just glad to be away from training.

"Hinata. Hello, Hinata!"

Hinata blinked twice at hearing her name. She blushed slightly realizing that she had been in a whole different world.

"I.I..I'm sorry Sakura, I guess I…I was a little distracted."

She looked down at her fidgeting fingers. Ino saw this and chimed in, playfully rebuking her friend.

"I swear Hinata, if the village was on fire you wouldn't notice."

Sakura hit Ino glaring at her.

"Shut-up! Ino Pig!"

She softened her look as she turned to Hinata.

"Are you okay? You have been a little more spacey then usual."

Hinata smiled slightly still not looking up. She was glad to have friends who cared.

"I'm fine, really. I guess I'm just thinking about my training."

Her friends went back to there conversation, and Hinata tried her best to listen in.

* * *

Gaara sat on a roof top, watching as the four girls giggled and chatted. He felt nothing but disgust for the other three girls. They were nothing, but weak, loud mouthed idiots he could easily kill. Hinata, however, was something different. He had been unable to stop himself from observing her after seeing her that day on the hill. Something he couldn't explain drew him to her. It made him wish to seek her out on his sleepless nights. Even now he felt a need to be closer to her, to have her alone, but it wasn't meant to be. Not now, not while those chattering insects were still around. He would have to wait. Wait for his chance to confront her with this longing, and ultimately rid himself of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I got my very first reviews. I can't tell you how happy I am. I can't tell you how proud I am. So thanks for the compliments and here we go with chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, so please don't sue me, because I'm broke.**

Gaara sat outside of the room that he was now sharing with his siblings. The other two had long since gone to sleep. He had stayed there on the roof waiting patiently for his time and now it had come. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He knew his route by heart. It had been a week after the first time he had seen Hinata on the hill top. Since then he had traveled to the Hyuuga main house every night. He stopped short of his destination, looking into her room. The room of the creature that now controlled his every thought. She moved to the window and soundlessly crept onto the balcony. He watched her intently knowing exactly what she would do. She would climb down the wall and walk to the park. She had done this every night, never realizing that someone was watching her. He looked on patiently as she climbed down more then ready to follow.

* * *

Hinata landed on the ground softly. She was more then ready to get out of the house. It seemed like every day it was getting harder and harder not to break down. Her family still saw her as a failure and they probably always would. She started to walk, stopping upon arrival at the little park near the compound. She laid back, head towards the heavens, truly happy to be utterly alone. Suddenly something stirred in the bushes around her. She was snapped back into reality as someone lifted her by her hair into the air. She tried to let out a scream but was silenced by a tremendous smack. Three sound ninja stood around her, one with a sickening grin on his face.

"Well, look what we found a little lost angel. I'm sure her father would love to have her back. Don't you think so, darling?"

Hinata fought back tears and tried her hardest to talk, but she couldn't form the words. She closed her eyes and had what she was sure were her last thoughts.

'I'm going to die.'

She felt a hard wind pass over her. Then there were two deafening thuds. She opened her eyes to see Gaara standing with his back to her. He held up one of the ninja practically growling at him. Hinata watched trembling slightly.

* * *

Gaara had watched Hinata enter the park. He had been content to watch her looking up to the stars, wondering what it would be like to lay beside her, but from nowhere the sand ninja had showed up. It infuriated him to see even one of them lay a hand on her. Before he could think he reacted. He had instantly killed two of them, but now he held the third. The one that had dare touch **_his_** Hinata. His eyes glowed with hate ready to rip out the bastard's throat out, but then he heard her. As soft as a dove, she stood behind him a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Hinata could tell that the other two were dead, and knew that if she didn't work quickly it was possible that he would kill the third. She had heard about what he could do, and part of her was frightened, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't watch him kill someone right in front of her.

"Stop. Please...stop."

That was all she could manage. They stood like statues in the night air. After what seemed like forever he dropped the ninja to the ground. Quietly, but with enough menace to let him know that he should take it to heart, he spoke to the sniveling coward at his feet.

"Go now! If I see another sound ninja anywhere near her, I'll bath your village in blood."

He kicked him hard in the side, and watched as he to scramble to his feet. Then the would-be kidnapper disappeared, leaving the two together.

* * *

Gaara remained with his back to her, unable to even imagine the look of utter terror that would be on her face. He leapt away into the trees. He was ready to leave her behind to retreat to the land of the sand, no matter what his father said. He was ready to leave Kohana forever, until he heard it. Seemingly carried to him on the wind, she had said something that told him that he may still have her. Only two words were said, they were all that were needed.

"Thank you."

**Again I've got to thank everyone reading this. I'm still new to this, but I'll keep updating as soon as I can. Also I'll try and learn how to put reviews into my story heads. I'll write more. I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, Yeah, I'm putting in a little overtime. I hope ya'll appreciate this, because I'm gonna have to do a rush job on like three projects. Oh and I think my next pairing is gonna be a chocolate fueled crack pairing. Like Rocklee/Hinata or Shikumaru/Sakura. Tell me what you think, it might actually help me pick or at least talk me out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related except a few manga, and those I just got as gifts.**

Gaara sat by the banks of one of Kohana's springs. The words he had heard from her repeated themselves in his head. 'Thank-you' It meant so little, but so much. He hadn't followed her or gone to her room since the incident. It made no sense to him. Why should he care what she saw him as, He had killed countless people and this was no different. He was, after all, a monster. He tried to keep these thoughts in mind, but deep down, He was scared. What if she feared him and hated him, like all the others. It seemed likely that she more then anyone else would. She had watched him kill. How could she not think of him as anything but a beast? But if that was the case, why thank him. Why show him any gratitude, when even those stronger then herself would have run. It baffled him to no end. She was turning into a distraction, one he couldn't afford. He told himself that he should forget about her. Besides there was no way she would return his feelings. She was a being from a land of light and he was pure darkness. They could never be together. All these thoughts and more ran through his mind at hundreds of miles, but no matter what one word was always present.

'Hinata'

* * *

Hinata was worried. If anyone was around to watch her train they would've been able to tell that fairly quickly. She couldn't wipe the image of Gaara holding the sound ninja by his throat. What disturbed her wasn't the violence of the action, but Gaara. He looked almost unearthly. He had looked…Beautiful. It frightened her. How could she feel anything for him? He was a killer. Someone who would most likely kill her, and besides, wasn't she in love with Naruto? She kept training trying to put the puzzle that was her heart together, but it seemed almost impossible. After a while she was drained both mentally and physically. She took off her heavy coat, leaving it behind at the training grounds, she headed to her favorite spring to relax her muscles and regain some of her chakra.

* * *

Gaara sat meditating. He could not sleep, so this was the closes he ever got to rest. He tried to clear his mind of everything, but it was useless. Even with his eyes closed he still saw her. He imagined her every move. The gentle way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, the way she moved, and even the way she blushed and twiddled her fingers obsessed him. When he opened his eyes and saw her in front of him a slow blush on her face, he thought nothing of it. It seemed like nothing more then another sad delusion. He looked on at her. The object of his fantasies. He stood up then walking toward her, pulling her into his arms tightly, he leaned down and kissed her. If this was nothing more then a trick of his mind then he would take advantage of it. He would have been truly satisfied with this, but when the 'mirage' started to kiss him back. He went cold. He didn't dare break the kiss, but he couldn't force himself to move. He now held in his arms no mere hallucination; it was the real Hinata, his Hinata. He broke the kiss then and pulled her tighter. If he could've had his way he would've never let go.

* * *

Hinata hadn't expected to see him there. The object of all her confusion and strife sitting beside her favorite stream. But there he was, his eyes closed, seemingly in a trance. He looked peaceful, so very different from the night that now overran her mind, but still so very beautiful. She stood a ways off, hiding behind a tree, unable to decide what to do next. It took all of her courage to even dare step out into the open. She didn't expect much else to happen. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at him, much less talk. She was so concentrated on how stupid she must look that she didn't notice as he moved towards her. She almost fainted as he took her into his arms and kissed her. She couldn't think or even breathe. Her mind stopped. All rational thought escaped her, so she did the only thing that felt right to her. She kissed him back. If she had thought about it, there was no doubt that she would have blushed at even the mention of it, but as she felt his arms wrap around her, she couldn't imagine a better place to be.

**Whew! It took a lot of banging my head against the table to get out all of this mush but it'll be worth it if you all send me reviews. So tell me what you think. Send me the good, or the bad. Please, it helps my self-esteem. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I'd just get this out of the way because I won't be able to update again until Tuesday. Sorry, I'll make it up with two on Tuesday. Hope you like it, and thanks again for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

Gaara sat on Hinata's bed watching as she slept. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as she turned and knitted her brow in her sleep. He gently moved back a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. He never wanted to leave her side. It was irrational the way he felt for her, but after their first kiss. It no longer seemed to matter to them. After that first kiss they had hardly been away from each other for more then a few hours and even that seemed far too long for him. He needed her, and was willing to do anything to protect her. She stirred in her sleep, nuzzling near him. He wished to lie beside her and hold her to him, but the morning was coming quickly. He would have to be back to join his siblings. They would be given a new mission, and he was required to leave Kohana and travel back to the village of the sand. He leaned in and gently kissed Hinata's brow before he left through the window.

* * *

Hinata woke alone in her bed room. She had hoped that he would stay until she woke. It had been almost three days since the kiss, and she still could barley believe that it had happened. She had fallen in love with Gaara, the proclaimed monster of the sand, a born killer, who supposedly had no compassion for human life. All This should have pushed her away, but it didn't. It drew her closer to him. It made her want to understand him, and to break his shell. In just a few days she had fallen in love with him, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would want to be with.

* * *

By the time he arrived at the inn Temari and Kankuro, were already up and about.

"Well, look who decided to come back. Did you have fun on your little 'outing'?"

Gaara didn't respond to the comment, although inwardly, he was amused. Kankuro had no idea how close to the truth he was, though what he had done with Hinata was not as perverted as Kankuro was obviously thinking.

"Gaara! Where have you been?! You know that you're not supposed to leave our sight! Especially after dark! What if it had gotten lose again. We can't afford a repeat of last time."

Gaara tried his best to remain impassive, but Temari's constant warnings had some effect on him. Everything she said made him think of what would happen to Hinata if Shukaku was awakened again. Should he continue to stay with her if there was any chance she could get hurt, especially by his hand? He lost himself in his thoughts, unconsciously letting out a quiet growl. Temari stopped ranting to study him. She had noticed that something was changing in Gaara. She wasn't sure what, but somehow she knew it could only lead to trouble. Before she could say anything the Kazekage entered their room. Temari and Kankuro bowed, but Gaara only looked up meeting his father's eyes.

"You three have a mission that requires a certain amount of discretion."

Gaara could already tell what his father was thinking. It was another betrayal. He couldn't yet tell whose. The Kazakage was that sort of being. He held no loyalty that he could not control. In this way Gaara knew him to be a fool. The Kazekage went on ignoring the harsh and disbelieving stares of the trio.

"You are to take the girl known as Hyuuga Hinata. We are to bring her back to the country of the wind."

Gaara looked through him. On the outside he seemed calm and totally collected. On the inside, however, he was a flood of emotions. Was his father responsible for the attack on Hinata by the sound ninja? Why would he once again try to kidnap the Hyuuga heir, was he truly that stupid? What would Hinata think of this? Would she think this was his plan all along would, would she hate him?

'Why shouldn't I?'

This was truly what he wanted. He wanted her to be with him, and no one else. So why shouldn't he take her. She was his and no one else's, so why would she protest. He should take her with him. Only he could truly keep her safe. He wanted all of this to be true. He wanted to take her, have her as his own, but he knew that she would never leave behind her father and her village. No matter how much pain they may cause her. No, he would not allow anyone to hurt her, especially not his father.

**And now we get to the heart of the drama. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, especially since I won't be updating for a while, but know that it's worth the wait. And while you're waiting why not review. Come on, you know you want to! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I got done with some of the stuff I had to do, so I could update a lot sooner then I thought. (Yeah for me.) Now all I have to do is get a chance to update again soon. I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have do say it again. I DON'T OWN DIDDLY SQUAT!**

Hinata looked out over Kohana from her balcony. She hadn't seen Gaara the entire day. It worried her. She tried to console herself by thinking he was out on a mission, but somehow she knew that something wasn't right. A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of the worst possible things that could happen.

'Oh, Gaara, where are you?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as her father entered her room. He looked more serious then she had ever seen him before. He walked over to her, his presence commanding her attention.

"Hinata we have much to discuss. I think we should go inside."

Even though it was said as a suggestion, it was clearly meant to be an order. She followed him into the house, the entire time not daring to look up.

* * *

Gaara knew what he had done would cause Hinata no end of pain, but it was the only way he knew that she would remain safe. He saw no other choice. One day he was sure, she would be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He felt a great pain in his heart, as if a hole had been ripped in its core. He turned and left. After all this he didn't want Temari or Kankuro to catch him here. It would only make things more complicated.

* * *

"What?!"

Hinata almost broke down right there. Her father had done the cruelest thing he could possibly do. He had arranged for her to marry Neji.

"As an heir to the main house you are required to maintain the purity of the Hyuuga clan, and though you have shown little progress as a ninja. You are still able to bring honor to your family through this union."

He said this with a coldness that would've made a rock cry. He looked at her with scorn, and disgust. She could not bare to meet those eyes. He continued on ignoring her growing discomfort.

"It has come to my attention that you have been communicating with the sand '_boy'_ Garra. From this point on, until the day you are married to Neji, you are forbidden to see him. Do you understand?"

He looked down at her on this. She took a deep breath, to summon up ever ounce of courage she had. She looked up and met his eyes for the first time in her life.

"I…I..I.. I refuse."

He stood speechless. Unable to react or even comprehend what he had just heard. Hinata continued to look up at him. Courage she never knew she had boiled up inside her.

"I wish to one day earn your respect, but I will not marry Neji. I am able to choose my own true love, and I have chosen Gaara. He will be there for me, and further more he will love me. Can you make the same promise for Neji?"

She looked at her father, her eyes full of determination and righteous anger. The look froze her father with shock, but it didn't take long for him to regain his senses. He reached out and slapped her. A red hand print marked her face. It was as clear as the shock and hurt she felt. No matter how cold her father had been over the years, she never thought him capable of striking her. It made something inside of her die.

"You will not talk to me that way! You will marry Neji, and if you go anywhere near that MONSTER I will kill him! Now, you will be escorted to your room."

He turned and left the room. Hinata dropped to her knees and started to cry. It cut her deeply, and through all this Gaara wasn't here to comfort her.

'Gaara'

He had saved her once, and now it was her chance to repay him. She would marry Neji, if it meant protecting him.

**(Sniffel) I almost cried writing this chapter, and it only gets sadder. I bet you're wondering what Gaara did. If you think you already know then you are a really good at using context clues. Good for you, everyone else will just have to read the next chapter. (Oh, even if you do think you know what he did read the next chapter. It'll be good.) Please, review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay like I said before I got done a lot sooner then I thought I would with some of my other stuff. So I'm updating sooner then I thought I would, but don't worry I'll still update twice on Tuesday because if I don't It'll bother me all week. That means Yay for you! (That's right I can spell yay now) on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If you can't tell by now I don't own Naruto, than you really should get some help.**

Gaara sat around a small fire in the forest with his brother and sister. He blocked them out as they continued to talk about the Kazekage's plan. He hated himself for what he'd done. He had told Hinata's father about them being together, and had even told him of the Kazekage's plan. He didn't care that what he had done was treason, and that he would undoubtedly be killed upon arrival at Suna, he didn't care about any of it. All he cared about was that he had hurt Hinata. He had done the one thing he had promised to never do, he had hurt her. He had known what her father would do, and knew that he would never be able to be with her again, but still. He felt something for her that he had never felt for another human being. It was something much more than love and he was grateful to have even been able to feel anything. He became suddenly alert. They were surrounded. Four, all of them seemed strong. The others could sense them too. Soon they were all on there feet standing ready to attack. Temari took control of the situation.

"Come out! You didn't seriously think we couldn't feel your approach!"

They came out from hiding. Gaara instantly recognized two of their attackers. One of them was the sound ninja that he had allowed to escape before. This time he wouldn't be so nice. The other made Gaara drop all pretense of calm. He let out an angry growl, facing down the last person he expected to see. He moved to attack the bastard, but someone that they hadn't sensed hit him from behind. As he fell to the ground he only had time to say the name of the sick freak smiling in front of him.

"N..Ne..Neji"

Everything suddenly went black, and he became cold.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room. Her father had posted guards at her room, but right now she didn't have a single thought about escape. In ten days, she and Neji would be married and Gaara would be safe.

'He's better off without me. If he had found someone better he would never have been put through this. I've brought him nothing, but pain. This I'll do right, for you Gaara.'

She lay down on her bed, dreaming of her sorrowful wedding day.

**I told you it would get bad. I mean Neji, working with the sound ninja. That could only mean trouble. Don't worry, I'm still going strong, and it'll only get worst before it gets better. Trust, you won't want to miss out on the next chappie. Review, tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all thanks for all the reviews. Secondly, I hope you appreciate that I'm up at midnight writing for you. I'll update later on today as promised. Your welcome, and thanks for all the good feed back.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Gaara woke up alone in a cell. At first he could remember anything that had happened to him. A cold feeling filled his stomach as he thought about what he could've done.

"Don't worry monster. I closed off your chakra points. You didn't even have a chance of transforming."

Neji looked in on him, a cocky smile on his face. Gaara crossed his arms and stared at him with cold indifference. Neji just continued to smile.

"You don't want to talk to me? I'm disappointed, you were all too happy to turn yourself and your _siblings_ into Hiashi. Oh, and don't worry about them. They're in a different cell currently."

Gaara almost dropped his indifferent mask when Neji said that.

'How the hell did he know?'

Neji continued to look at him, his smile slowly turning to a scowl.

"Yes, I know all about that. Let me clue you into something, Hiashi hired the sound ninja."

Gaara let rage over come him. He threw himself at Neji, trying to grab hold of the Hyuuga boy's shirt through the bars. Neji easily avoided his attack.

"I see that that got to you. Seriously, did you think that it would be possible for anyone to kidnap a Hyuuga heir twice, even one as weak as Hinata? No one in the Hyuuga family wanted Hinata to lead the household. So, uncle made a deal with the sound ninja. They would get the Byakugan, and the Hyuuga main branch would get the heir it deserved, but then you had to go and fall in love. We knew that you had saved her long before you came to Hiashi. It was no coincidence that your squad was chosen for the second attempt to kidnap _lady _Hinata. We had hoped that you'd get over this silly affection, and simply kill her, but no. You chose to humiliate yourself and give in, and all for that scrawny weakling, how pathetic."

Neji watched as the information sank in, and Gaara fell to the ground on his knees. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face knowing that his words had had an effect on the vile thing before him.

"Don't look so upset, this way Hinata can feel a breif moment of pleasure before she dies. I'll come back after the funeral, and tell you all about the honey moon."

As Neji left the room, Gaara remained on the ground unable to move, or even breathe. He had handed Hinata over to her executioners. It was his fault that she would now die. He went completely cold. How could he been so blind, and now he was alone with his thoughts, far too weak to safe her.

'I've always been too weak to safe her.'

* * *

Hinata looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the white wedding kimono that was traditional for her clan. Kiba and Shino had both stopped by to give their congratulations, Kiba acting a little more then upset, because he had had a crush on her for awhile. They had both complimented her on her dress then had retreated from the room embarrassed by the ackwardness. Sakura had also come. She was overly excited and had been extremely proud to be Hinata's maid of honor. She didn't stop telling Hinata how beautiful she looked in the dress, or how lucky she was to be marrying Neji. Sakura didn't notice that Hinata didn't blush at these, in fact Hinata didn't even hear her. She felt that something was truly wrong. She didn't know how, but she knew that Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

**That took sometime. I think after all that I deserve a lot more then a break, I deserve a vaction. Do something nice for a struggling author, Sent me a review. Please and thank you! P.S. I'll update the next chapter later today. I never break a promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**See I told you. I never break a promise. Here is my second update of the day, sorry if it's a lot later then the other one, but my computers been acting all moody. I was lucky to even get this up. So truly enjoy. Yeah, before I forget, Kiba and Shino get a bigger part in this one. You can cheer now.**

**Disclaimer: Check out the other chapters, they say it all.**

Hinata gazed over the village, as she sat under the willow tree that had unknowingly been her and Gaara's first meeting place. She let out a long sigh. Tomorrow would be her wedding day, and her groom would be her cousin, Neji. She had hoped against hope that Gaara would have come for her by now, but she knew that no matter how she felt about her family, she would do anything to protect Gaara.

'I wonder where he is now. Oh, please be safe.'

She closed her eyes and let Gaara's face invade her mind. She missing the momentary puff of smoke that rose from somewhere deep within the heart of the village.

* * *

Gaara was forced out of his thoughts of how he had failed Hinata, by a huge explosion not too far from his cell. The entire dungeon rocked with the force of the boom. It wasn't enough to shock him. It only made him stir a bit. He allowed his mind to recede back in on itself. He heard the doors of his cell open, but didn't bother to look up. If Neji wanted to play with him, he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy. Fortunately it wasn't Neji.

"Come on you stupid sand baka. We have to go now."

Kiba and Shino stood outside the open cell doors. They had come to save Gaara after Akamaru had run to Kiba and told him Neji and Hiashi's entire plan. Gaara stood ready to attack them. He didn't care why they had come, or who had sent them. This was his way to her, and he wasn't going to let these two stand in his way. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this. We're not here to take you back to Suna, we're here because of Hinata."

Gaara relaxed his stance. He still wasn't strong enough to use any jutsu but he could still put up a fight if it came to it, and he wasn't going to stand around and wait for her to be married or worse to that cocky S.O.B Neji. A bug landed on Shino's shoulder and after a moment he spoke up.

"We should go. There's someone coming this way."

Footsteps rang down the corridor as guards ran towards them. Kiba whistled for Akamaru. The blinding red, ball of fur and Kiba themselves at the wall. Another loud boom echoed through the town. They took off at high speed, heading towards the training grounds. They didn't speak until they had made it to the far end of town. Amazingly, it was Gaara who broke the silence. With his trademark stoic appearance he asked the question that now plagued him.

"Why did you safe me."

Kiba sneered at him and shook his head. He turned and started on his way towards the secret camp grounds he and Shino had set up the pervious day.

"I'm not saving you! I'm saving her. Even before we were put in this squad together I was in love with her. She should have been mine. That apparently wasn't meant to be. She's in love with you. Why, I'll never know, but if she wants to be with you then I'll make that possible. Besides, there was no way me and Shino could take on the entire Hyuuga clan tomorrow. At least this way we have fear on our side."

The next day Hinata waited for her cue to entire the great hall. Even in the summer heat, with the white kimono on she shivered. All of her family and friends were assembled, exempting her teammates. There was no backing out now, and she hadn't seen Gaara in days. When the music started to play, she took a deep breath and called on all of her courage to move her feet. As she walked down the aisle she looked at her groom. All of the girls in the village had shown up just to see Neji in his tux. She would have gladly given him to anyone of them, just to see Gaara for a moment. Three steps from the alter a thought crossed her mind. She didn't have to go through with this. She could run away, find Gaara and they could be together forever. No, she couldn't do that to him. They would be chased for the rest of their lives, never having a real live, a real existence. She wouldn't do that to him.

'Don't think like that! You have to be brave for Gaara. You have to keep him safe, even if it kills you.'

She stood beside Neji and took his offered hand. She would do this, for Gaara.

Gaara, Kiba, and Shino ran through the woods. They didn't stop for anything. The wedding had already started and if they didn't hurry it would be too late to do anything. Gaara berated himself already thinking of the worst that could happen.

'We have to go faster. I won't be too late, I can't be too late! Hinata, please hold on.'

* * *

They went quickly, the priest had already recited the vows, Neji without a single any hesitation had said I do, but Hinata couldn't speak. Neji had laughed it off and had made a joke to the crowd about wedding jitters, but as seconds turned to minutes and still Hinata didn't say anything Neji became more and more annoyed. He hissed under his breath so that only she could hear.

"Speak now, or I swear that you will never see that pathetic insect of the sand again."

Hinata broke at that comment she closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

'I'm sorry Gaara, I truly do love you.'

She opened her eyes and with a new determination looked straight at Neji. A fire burned inside of her that made him feel uneasy, as if maybe she was the true demon. She inhaled then as loud as she could and with enough authority to make everyone in attendance look at her she began.

"I, Hyuuga Hinata, of the main branch of the Hyuuga family, and future heir, do not take my cousin, Hyuuga Neji as my husband."

Everyone in the audience stood speechless. Even Hiashi couldn't make an audible sound. Neji's anger bubbled to the surface, His handsome face twisting itself into a grim snarl.

"How dare you! You overly pampered whore! If anyone should be declining this marriage it should be me! Oh, I see, if I were your precious sand demon you'd give me anything I asked!"

Neji grabbed Hinata by her hair. She didn't cry out in pain, and refused to break eye contact with him. She would take anything that he would send her way, without fear and without backing down. Neji moved his lips to her ear, only a breath's length away.

"Tell me something lady Hinata where is you're beloved now. Why hasn't he come for you? Maybe he finally figured out that you aren't worth the trouble. Maybe he finally realized that you will always be nothing more then a pretty failure."

Neji pulled back the hand not holding Hinata up and prepared to strike her, but just as Hinata prepared herself for the strike a familiar wind swept by her face. Neji went flying through the alter. Gaara stood beside Hinata his eyes brimming with hate. Kiba and Shino arrived seconds later right behind them. Gaara didn't take his eyes off Neji as he bared his teeth.

"You will die!"

**My longest chapter yet, it took a lot out of me, but I'm really proud of it. I really hope you like it. Let me take a moment to say that these have been some of the coolest reviews that I've ever read and it would be awesome if you'd keep 'em coming. I've only got a few more chapters to go, but there bound to be good. Review, NOW! Please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, Harpie here. It's another long one, I think I need a nap. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. I'm not a big Neji fan, you could have figured that out by the evil Neji, but I do want to apologize to all of you Neji fans out there before hand. Neji's booty is going to get a very well deserved kicking. The only thing that would make it better would be if Lee showed up to do it. Enjoy, and please don't flame me.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot baby.**

Kiba and Shino watched ready to help at a moments notice, but Gaara had other plans.

"Go, now. If you get in the way you may die."

Shino nodded and took an increasingly agitated Kiba to fight off any guards who tried to stop the festivities. Before they were completely out of view Kiba yelled back at Gaara.

"If you screw this up, and she gets hurt, I'm coming after you. Don't forget that!"

Gaara had to fight back a smile. Maybe in another life he and Kiba could have been friends, but this life right now was too violent for thoughts like that, and it would continue to be violent until he put an end to this current threat to his happiness.

Neji stood up from the rubble that had once been the Alter, his face revealing blind hatred. He brushed off the dirt and debris on his shirt, than took his stance.

"You should've given up. Why you would continue to stick your neck out for that witch is beyond me, but now you're going to pay for meddling in Hyuuga affairs."

Neji and Gaara lunged at each other, both going at it with everything they had.

* * *

Hinata watched on unsure of what to do. She didn't have time to decide. Someone grabbed her from behind. Without thinking she attacked, pushing back heard into whoever was behind her. Then when he momentarily let go she spun and launched an open palm attack into his chest. Hinata didn't realize until it was too late, that her attacker was Hiashi. He looked at her bend over with his breath coming in ragged huffs. Hinata's hand instinctively went to her face. She could barley whisper the word.

"F…Fa….Father."

Hiashi stood to his feet. His strike was quick, and it was obviously meant to kill. Hinata almost didn't dodge it. Even when she did, the force of the blow threw her off balance. Hiashi didn't let up, each attack a quick kill. Hinata didn't strike back, she couldn't! He was her father. Even now, after everything that had happened. He would always be her father. For only a second she hesitated, it was enough. Hiashi pushed his advantage and landed a solid blow. Hinata slide back almost a foot, but refused to fall or cry. Hiashi didn't let up. The entire time he came at her, she never struck back. Finally, knowing that she was going to die at her father's hand she asked the question that had burned in her heart for so long.

"Why? Why would you do this father? I truly did try to become stronger. I tried for you."

Her father spat at the question. His look of pure unhindered disgust would have told her exactly what he thought of her, even if he hadn't said it out loud.

"You could never become strong. You are far too soft, a failure in everyway. Look at what you've done here. Do you really think I would trust you with this family? You were never even considered a **_member_**!"

With that said he once again started to strike her, but this time Hinata had other ideas. Without a single tear in her eye, she went on the offensive. Hiashi wasn't ready for any kind of blow from her, much less one as strong as this. She had used her Byakugan to find an opening and then had hit him hard. He doubled over in pain coughing up blood. He passed out. Not dead, but it was enough to make sure he was out for a while. She turned and ran to help Gaara in anyway necessary.

* * *

Gaara was having a harder time then he had thought he would. His chakra wasn't completely free to flow. He was still weak and Neji was taking every cheap shot he could land. He didn't waste time toying with him. Gaara stood his ground, not giving Neji the satisfaction of seeing any emotion. This was nothing new to him, he had had to remain cool headed in the heat of battle before, but there was one big difference this time around. He didn't actually know if he could win this. As Neji landed another blow he thought of Hinata.

'I may be going to hell, but I'm taking this bastard Neji with me.'

Then he did something he hadn't allowed himself to do since the age of 5. He allowed himself to fall asleep.

Hinata saw Gaara's body falling towards the ground. In a blind panic she ran to him, but was cut off by Neji. He smiled at her, as he stood in her way.

"Thank-you little Hinata, I had planned on taking care of your father after our **_'marriage'_**, but because of you I think I'll finish him now. After all, if you can beat him, he must be weak."

Hinata could remain calm no longer. She attacked him with a savage ferocity that was equal to any shinobi. She didn't stop, her eyes brimming over with hate and sadness. She tried her best to avenge Gaara. In the end though, her best wasn't enough. He easily dodged all of her attacks. Then without a moment of pause, he hit her with a bone crushing blow. She crumpled to the ground, totally defeated, but still conscious. Neji stood over her ready to deliver the final blow, until a spine chilling howl came from over his shoulder. He turned in time to see a black clawed hand swipe at him. He moved just in time, but even a hit that didn't connect was enough to make his head swim. Gaara had fallen asleep and allowed his inner demon to take over. Shukaku moved towards Neji and was more than happy to oblige with Gaara's wish to kill him. He batted Neji around like a pathetic toy. It had been a long time since he had gotten to play, and he would enjoy this for as long as he could.

Hinata awoke to see the demon bearing down on a battered and beaten Neji. She didn't even think about what she should do. She wouldn't let Gaara kill for her again. Neji may have been arrogant, evil, and all around cruel, but he didn't deserve to die this way, with no honor and no hope of fighting back. She sprung to her feet, and almost fell to the ground again. Her injuries were more intense then she had first thought. She didn't let the pain stop her from doing what was right. She ran at top speed and pushed Neji out of the way, just in time to save him from the claws that would now tear into her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

Gaara came to his senses quickly, but it was too late to stop the attack. He watched as his claws came down on the only one he truly loved. As the nail connected to flesh, Hinata opened her eyes, and allowed herself to cry for the first time. Her white kimono now utterly drenched in blood, and Gaara let out a howl of ultimate suffering, that would never be forgotten throughout the history of Kohana.

**I really enjoyed writing this one, but it ain't over yet. Yep there's still one chapter to go. I should have it posted by at least Friday if not tomorrow. It depends, after this I'm a little depressed. So do something to brighten my day, send me a nice review. The more you review the happier I am. Thank Ya. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. I was planning on posting earlier, but my computer was having a hissy, and I'm still kinda depressed. Especially 'cause it's so freaking cold out here. It was basically raining ice and I still had to go to school. Oh, well this is the last chapter so enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Not gonna do it, Not gonna do it. Fine, I don't own any of these characters! Dirty rotten copy right laws. **

Gaara cradled Hinata in his arms. This was one of the rare moments they finally got to be together. It seemed that everything they had had to do lately pulled them apart. It was nice to spend a few quiet moments together. Gaara gently ran his hand along the scar on Hinata's cheek. It had been almost eight years since the day he had given it to her, but the image would never leave his mind or hers.

_Flash back_

_Shuukaku slowly transformed himself back into Gaara, as Hiashi's cold almost lifeless body hit the ground. The mere seconds before Shuukaku landed the killing blow, Hiashi had found enough strength to throw himself between Hinata and certain death. Hinata kneeled beside her father. Shivering as tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't understand it. He had sacrificed himself for her. He was dying now, because of her. She broke down into choked sobs and threw herself onto his chest, hugging him as close as she could._

"_Father."_

_Hiashi smiled at his daughter. He patted her head, and allowed her to cry. When it seemed that she was finished he took her face in both of his hands and raised it to meet his eyes._

"_H..Hinata, You…..You were always strong, but even with the Byukugan I could not perceive it. For that I am truly sorry. You have made me so p…pr…proud."_

_With that he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into darkness. Hinata's eyes brimmed over with tears. She wanted so badly to cry now, but there was no honor in continuing on this way. She had much to do, and so little time to do it. With one last kiss on her father's brow she stood and walked over to Gaara. He was severely injured, and it would take all the strength she had to carry him to the hospital. She lifted him on her back, almost falling over. She staggered a little, but was able to keep her balance. She started to carry him through the doors, but something took hold of her arm. She looked behind her, and saw Neji. He was worse then Gaara, if that was even possible. He looked ready to keel over, but here he was looking like he might fight again. She shrugged him off of her shoulder and gently laid Gaara down. She took her stance ready for anything Neji might try. _

'_Gaara I will defend you with my life. I promise that nothing more will happen to you because of me.'_

_She stood waiting for an attack, but nothing came. Instead Neji walked past her and put Gaara's arm around his neck. Hinata moved fast standing in his way. There was no way she was going to let him take Gaara away again. Neji just looked through her, almost as if she was invisible._

"_Let him go Neji. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't put Gaara down I won't stop until you do."_

_Neji did not flinch at the threat. Instead he continued walking towards her and stopped in front of her. _

"_It will take longer for me to carry him to the hospital without help. You're friends are probably gone off for help, but if he isn't taken care of quickly he will die. Now, we can either fight or I can help you."_

_Hinata didn't let her disbelieve show. Neji did not apologize, he did not admit he was wrong. He was simply doing something that his ego required him to do. He was repaying her a debt. She had saved his life, so he would save her lovers. Hinata silently took Gaara's other arm and together they carried him to through the town. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gaara opened his eyes in the hospital hours later. Hianta slept beside him her head on his chest. His whole body hurt, but it was nothing compared to the relive that he felt that she was alive. He ran his hand through her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Gaara looked at her noticing small scar on her face. He gently touched it, making Hinata shiver a little. He hated himself instantly for what he had done. He looked up into her eyes, expecting a cold distance from him, some sign that she no longer loved him, but all he saw was the boundless warmth and forgiveness that he had become accustom to. He leaned up and kissed her. He smiled gently against her lips as she shyly returned the kiss. He pulled back and took her in his arms. _

"_I love you. Hinata"_

"_Gaara. I love you too."_

_They held each other until the nurses shooed Hinata away so that Gaara could rest._

_End Flash back_

During the four years since the wedding fiasco they had both done so much. As the oldest heir to the Hyuuga main branch she took her father's place as leader. There had been some trouble amongst the families when it was made formal, but Hinata had taken charge and been truly aggressive when handling the few who had put up a fight. She had even appointed Neji as her right hand. Gaara had protested against this, but Hinata of course had gotten him to bend to her whim. Gaara had also gained a high rank. He had taken the place of his father becoming the Kazekage of Suna. With Hinata by his side he led the sand village with both strength and compassion. They had even gotten married during this time. They should have been a truly happy, but it seemed that their work had taken them into different places. If one was in Kohana the other was in Suna. It was almost exasperating, but days like this made everything worthwhile. Being able to be this close to her and feel her gentle heart beat, this was his idea of heaven. He went to kiss her, but was stopped by a pull on his pant leg. He turned and smiled lovingly at the small red haired girl at his feet. Hinata stooped to pick up Riki. The small red headed child was the light of her life. Riki had the Hyuuga family's eyes, but the flame red locks were all Gaara. Riki held up the small stuffed bear that had once been Gaara's. He played with her a bit and even made the bear dance for her, gaining an adorable giggle from their three year old child. As she handed Riki to Gaara she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. She could barley wait to tell Gaara the good news. He'd be happy to know that she wouldn't be traveling much for a few months.

'I wonder how Riki will like having a baby brother.'

**Crying uncontrollably I can't stand it. It's over! My very first fic. Is over! I'm so happy! (continues to cry) Okay, I'm over it, just kinda bummed about it. Oh, well I still have another thing I have to finish and I want to start a new fic. Look out Shikamaru and Sakura fans I'm going to try my hand at that next. Help me out a little. Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
